


Dirty Little Pale Date

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moirails like to talk about their sex lives, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sex Talk, Tumblr drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first paledate Sollux had had in a long while, ever since Aradia had gone to South America for an excavation.  It was only natural for the rustblood to get Sollux to discuss the new relationship he had with the human, Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Pale Date

**Author's Note:**

> davestriderssexybutt of tumblr prompted you:
> 
> If you're still taking the DaveSol drabble prompts maybe you could use the TFLN entry 'It's like god made him fantastic at oral to make up for what his mouth does the rest of the time.' 
> 
> Anonymous prompted you:
> 
> (403):If I had that in my pants Omg I would want a shirt made so everyone knew 
> 
> Combined both of these into one drabble fic, because they both just worked so well for it.

It was his first pale date in months since Aradia left to excavate ruins in South America, and Sollux couldn't help but to find himself excited. He had missed his moirail, even if he had landed himself in a relationship with Dave Strider ever since she left. He had so many things to tell her, and so little time to do it.

He moved to grab everything he needed. His iPod, his phone, his keys, his wallet and a bottle of honey he never left the apartment without, packing his small bag with the items, save for his iPod and phone. He grabbed a few other things as well, just in case, though he doubted there importance, before dubbing himself fit to head out.

He threw on a hoodie and slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out the door, earbuds in his ears as he made the small trek to the small coffee shop slash bookstore combo that he had discovered just a few weeks earlier. He had made sure to tell the Aries all about it, knowing that it would be one of those things she would absolutely adore.

The weather was a bit chilly, the onset of fall finally kicking in. Sollux wasn't actually looking forward to the colder weather, but it certainly was better than the deathly heat wave that they had been suffering just a week ago. He quickened his pace, just a little, both out of excitement and an urge to get somewhere warmer. He only paused when he felt his phone go off, slim hands dipping into his hoodie pocket to grab and check who it was.

“where are y0u sl0w p0ke im already here ”

Sollux couldn't help but to chuckle at that. He was worried about getting there too early, and here Aradia had found the place and arrived for him. He should have expected it. That's how they worked, after all. He tapped on his phone's keyboard, quickly sending her a text back.

“ju2t left my apartment. iill be there 2oon.”

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and set out for a light jog to hurry. It wasn't a long walk, though enough to listen through some Deadmau5. He could already see that red jacket and those curled horns, Aradia already waving at him as he smiled. He turned off his iPod, shoving it into his jacket as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around the shorter Aries in a tight hug. She gladly returned it.

“Hey AA, 'thup?”

Aradia just beamed as she ushered Sollux in to the quaint coffee shop, the two of them heading over to that counter to order some coffee.

“Oh, nothing much. Just taking a break from a dig before I go back in a couple of weeks.” She paused a moment to tell the barista her order- a chai latte with caramel, Sollux ordering a medium regular coffee with cream. They pay, Aradia turning to Sollux. “What really should be going on here is you should be telling me about this Dave of yours.” she smirks slyly. “So, what quadrant is he in?”

“Uh...” there was a slight pause, and Sollux couldn't help but to fidget for a minute. He really, honestly didn't know quite how to answer it. It wasn't like he didn't want the human in a quadrant, all things considered, but the fact of the matter was he couldn't officially put Dave in one. Not with how they worked. They certainly didn't pity one another, even if the affection was there. There was this mutual respect, and that worked. That was, when they weren't being infuriatingly aggravating to one another. However, it wasn't like they hated each other, either.

“I gueth I can't say I do have him in a quadrant, AA.” he finally admited, grabbing his cup as he pulled out a thing of honey. He doesn't even pay any notice to the barista, who watched as he poured a liberal amount of the sweet into his cup.

“Oh?” Aradia was just a little confused, grabbing her own cup of chai before they made their way to a table in the back corner, near some old books. “But I thought you said you were with him.”

Sollux couldn't help but to offer a sheepish smile. “I am, AA. Trutht me, I am. It'th justht...” he sat down, pausing to think of his relationship with Dave for a moment. “Let'th jutht thay that I'm trying thingth out how humanth do it, firtht.”

Aradia contemplated it, sipping carefully at her drink. A moment passed, and then she gave a slight nod. “Alright, fair enough.” She finally answered, and then she was smirking again. It wasn't like the one at the counter, however, the Aries leaning in close, just a tad bit sly. “So. How is he?” she quickly prompted.

Sollux couldn't help but to flush yellow, but he was grinning all the same.

“You have no idea, AA.” his odd eyes darted around to make sure that nobody else was listening. “He can be thuch an athhole at timeth, but there are thingth that I didn't even know were a thing. I mean...” he paused, still remembering the night before in vivid detail.

“Well?” Aradia urged excitedly, curiosity getting the best of her.

If it were anyone else, Sollux would have told them to fuck off and mind their own buisness. However, this was his moirail, and it just would not be a pale date if they didn't share tales of their sex lives.

“I didn't even know the thingth that were pothible to do with jutht a mouth.” Sollux chuckled deviantly. “I alwayth thought oral wath thome crathy shit only really truthting trollth did. Humanth fucking love it.”

Aradia couldn't help but to burst out into a small giggle fit.

“Oh really? I didn't think he would have let you do something like that to him.” She only caused Sollux to grin even more.

“Oh no. I didn't do anything to him. It'th what he did to me.” Sollux quickly corrected. “And let me tell you, it'th like god made him fantathtic at oral to make up for what his mouth doeth the retht of the time.”

A round of giggle fits were shared between the two of them, both of them sipping at their drinks. They finally died down, and Aradia was back at her curious questioning.

“Now, what else.” She finally poked. “Because I know you. It wouldn't have just stopped with him using his mouth on you until you needed a pail.”

That flush had been fading, but it quickly returned, Sollux's grin getting a little bigger. “Well, let'th jutht thay that I knew humanth were different... but I gueth I never put into perspective how different.” he said, just a little awkward. “I gueth they don't have both nookth and bulgeth, jutht one or the other depending on the thex... I wathn't expecting him to have the human equivilant of jutht a bulge but...”

Aradia leaned in a little more, and she could tell from the way Sollux was beaming what had happened the night before.

“Don't leave me hanging! Go on!” she lightly poked at him.

“He'th damn good, AA.” Sollux finally admitted. “I never had thex like that... If I had that in my pantth, oh my god, I would want a shirt made tho everyone knew.”

More giggling, more sipping at their drinks, and Sollux continued, this time not needing to be prompted.

“And toyth. Theriouthly. I mean, it'th not like I don't have any of them, but the way he uthed them-”

The thought was promptly cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and both trolls were quick too look up. Sollux had almost absconded out of the sheer fact that he was mortified, at least until he saw who it was.

Then he was just giving a smug smirk.

“Hi thweety, didn't ekthpect to thee you here.” the Gemini teased. “Have I ever introduthed you to my moirail? AA, thith ith D Eth, D Eth, AA.”

Dave had come in to pick up a cup of coffee, and had noticed the two trolls talking and giggling in the corner. He decided to pay them a visit, not knowing what their conversation had been about. At least, not until he had gotten close.

When he did hear it, though, and he heard quite a bit, his face flushed a deep red as he held on to his cafe mocha, mouth slightly agape. Oh, he had no clue that Sollux was going to tell Aradia everything about the sex they were having. Last time Dave checked, Sollux had all the qualms with people knowing he even had sex. All of them.

At least his skinny troll boyfriend was more than happy to compliment the Strider on his prowess.

“So, babe,” Dave finally managed. “This like, your girlfriend or something or... what's it called, mwah-rail?” he didn't think he could blush any more. At least, not until the other two snickered.

“Moirail, Dave.” Sollux corrected. “And yeth, she ith.”

Dave shook his head, then sighed. “So, how much were you planning on telling her?”

“Everything.” both of them quipped happily. “Care to join us?” Aradia finally offered, holding out her hand. Dave took it, giving it a firm shake and a quick “Nice to meet you” before answering.

“Nah,” the human finally said. “I got shit I got to do. Things I got to see. And humiliation I got to avoid.” he leans over to kiss Sollux, Aradia quick to pull out her phone and snap a picture, Sollux quick to flip the giggling Aries off as she did so.

“I'll see you when you get home, babe. I'm getting you back for giving out all our secrets.” Dave took a sip of his coffee, waggling his eyebrows. Sollux just grinned.

“That better be a promithe.”

“Damn straight it is. Anyways, I'm out. Nice to meet you, Aradia. I promise I'll take care of him.” and with that, he was heading out. Sollux and Aradia just grinned deviantly as they watched the human leave, until they were once again turned to one another. Aradia just beamed. She was going to have fun with this.

“Now, where were we? Mind telling me what you're hoping is going to happen tonight?” sly and sinister.

Sollux could only chuckle and grin, spilling out all of his secrets to the Aries.

It was what moirails did, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. I have this headcanon that the only other person, other than Dave, that Sollux talks about with his sex life is Aradia. It leads to the best discussions.


End file.
